1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to wireless communication devices, and particularly to a wireless communication device having function of fine-tuning frequencies of wireless signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Antennas are important elements of wireless communication devices (such as mobile phones). When working conditions of the wireless communication devices change (e.g., ambient temperatures, humidity, and photographic methods), working characteristics of the antennas are easily influenced. Thus, frequency offset of the antennas may occur, i.e., the central frequencies of wireless signals send/received by the antennas may change. As a result, communication quality of the wireless communication devices may be adversely affected.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.